The Magic of Snow
by lostheart480
Summary: A NejixTenten story! My first oneshot of Neji and Tenten on a Valentines' day, and yes i know it's May. To see if they hook up or not, please read my story! and Don't forget to review! Sorry but i suck at sumaries.


**One-shot**

**The Magic of Snow**

Neji and Tenten were sparring as usual in their usual training ground, but Tenten was a little bit different.

Gai-sensai had given team 13 tomorrow off sense it was February 14, Valentines' Day, so the team had decided to hang out. Well, Tenten and Lee did, Neji wanted no part in it.

So while they sparred, Tenten tried to convince Neji to come.

"Please Neji!" Tenten pleaded after blocking his attack and throwing a kunai.

"How many times have I said no already?" he replied in a cold voice. He gave her a very harsh glare, but she didn't even flinch at it.

"Pleeeeeease!" she asked, pausing for a moment.

Sigh

"Let me think about it….no," he said in a sharp tone.

_Stupid spoiled bastard!_ she thought to herself.

"Come on Neji!" She threw a kunai at him full force, and surprisingly, it got hold of his shirt and pinned him to a tree.

He was shocked that she'd actually got him and looked at her to see her expression. She obviously didn't care about it, but her eyes were determined to make him come tomorrow.

"We can do some kind of training if you like?" she asked with a small smile. She was exhausted after the two hours of sparring, but her brown eyes were lit with hope and determination. In other words, it was her puppy pout.

_How can I turn down my best friend who can resist my glare, but I can't her puppy pout? _he asked himself.

_Simple, I can't! _

Sigh

"Fine," he said as he gave into the bun haired girl while pulling out the kunai.

"Yes! Thank you Neji!" she exclaimed, her weariness vanishing.

"That's enough training for today Tenten," he said ignoring her outburst. He inwardly smiled at her, then put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

Tenten ran up behind him and gave him a hug. She let go and said to him while power walking away, "Don't forget to dress warn tomorrow! It's supposed to snow!" Then she was out of a sight, leaving a red Neji.

_She was probably overjoyed and didn't realize what she was doing, _he thought to himself. But for some reason, he hoped she did that for some other reason, but didn't know what, so he just continued to walk home.

**The Magic of Snow**

Tenten woke up early with all the joy in the world.

_Neji is in for a huge surprise today!_ She thought mischievously.

She put on a pair of warm pants, a long sleeved shoulder showing shirt with its matching scarf, and a hip long, brown leather jacket.

She put her hair up and headed on out towards the training grounds.

Lee and Neji were already there when she got there.

"Hello!" she said in her cherry voice. It had snowed and it was perfect for her plans today.

"Happy Valentines' Day!"

"Happy Valentines' Day to you to Tenten!" Lee exclaimed.

"Morning Neji," she said a little calmer.

"Hn."

Tenten stood between Lee and Neji now.

"So what are we going to do on this youthful Valentines' Day Tenten? Give each other gifts? Go to the fair? Go to the hot springs?"

Sweat drop.

"If this is all we're gonna do, then I'm out of here," Neji said. He put his hands in his leather jacket and trudged through the snow in his pants.

He'd gone about ten feet, when **SPLAT!** A snowball hit him square in the back of his head. He staggered some, then turned on his heals to see his attacker.

Lee was staring wide-eyed at Tenten, who had a snowball in her hand, and was smirking mischievously.

"So, this is your idea of training, eh?" he asked as he bent down.

"Maybe," she replied, and hurled another snowball at him. He dodged this one.

He finished packing his snowball and chucked it at Tenten, but she dodged it, so it hit Lee dead-on in the face.

"Ok, I see how it is." He got two snowballs and flung them at Neji and Tenten.

They had a huge snowball fight. At one point, Lee hid behind a tree, and Neji threw a snowball at a branch above him. Almost the entire snow on the tree collapsed on top of Lee.

Neji smirked at it and let out a little laugh, until Tenten let out a barrage of snowballs at him.

They continued their snowball fight for about two in a half hours, then headed somewhere for some hot chocolate.

They sat down in an old fashioned restaurant in a booth. Neji just looked out the window while Tenten and Lee slowly slurped their hot chocolate. That's when Tenten noticed something.

"Neji! You're not wearing any gloves!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said rubbing his hands furiously. They were very, very, very numb.

"Here," Tenten said moving closer to the freezing Neji.

"Let me help you." She took his hands and put them on her hot chocolate, not removing her own hands.

Neji could feel the warmth from the drink and Tenten's hands. He could also feel himself blush, but his face was already red from being outside, so no one noticed.

Later on, they went to a Valentines' Day Fair with many merchants on the edge of it. Lee had won Tenten a white bear with a heart on its stomach.

They walked the aisles of stalls and merchants, and finally, something caught Neji's eyes. It was a red diamond heart on a silver chain.

"Tell you what," said the man selling the necklace.

"I'll let 'cha have it ya can figure out which cup's unda. Get it wrong and ya owe me fifty dollas', K?" The man was looking at Neji with devious eyes now.

Neji glanced to see where Tenten and Lee were. They were looking at puppies and kittens.

"You got yourself a deal," Neji said.

"Ok then, here we go," the man said with a look in his eyes.

As the man started to switch the cups, two kids ran by and bumped into Neji, causing him to loose track of the hidden necklace.

_Shit! I lost sight of it!_ The man stopped switching the cups then started to smirk deviously.

_Wait! I got it!_ Neji thought, then quickly activated and deactivated his Byuakugon.

"That one."

The man picked up the cup he had pointed to and a look of amazement sprung onto his face as the necklace appeared from under the cup. He hesitantly handed Neji the Necklace and its case.

**The Magic of Snow**

It was 9:05 and the team parted from the fair grounds. Tenten had given her bear to a little girl who was crying because she hadn't won anything at the fair.

"So how many Valentines' did you get Tenten?" Neji asked. She was holding some paper, then stuffed it in her pocket.

_I thought I scared off every creep who came near her?!_

"Oh ther- "she was cut off by Lee.

"Here's my stop my youthful friends! Thank you for this youthful day, but now, I must part to my youthful home. See you tomorrow for some youthful training!"

Sweat drop

Neji and Tenten walked a little farther before she started to answer him again.

"They were just coupons and flyers and all. No Valentines'. Oh, look! It's snowing again!" She was trying to change the subject this way Neji wouldn't notice her disappointment.

She watched amazed as the snow fell all around her as well as on her nose and eyelashes. She folded her arms together as a gentle wind blew by.

As much as Neji wanted to keep his distance from her, he moved closer to her(in an awkward way), but he couldn't explain why.

_Why is it, that since yesterday, she makes me leap for joy?! There's this feeling inside me and it's been bugging the shit out of me all day! _He fingered around in his pocket and touched the necklace's case.

_Oh yeah! I forgot about it, but I've got the perfect plan, _he thought sinisterly.

"Hey Tenten, why don't we walk through the woods? I wanna show you something."

He took her hand and led her down a snowy path in the woods. She was very curious of Neji's sudden change of mood, but she did blush as he pulled her closer when the path narrowed.

They walked through the woods in silence until they finally hit their destination. They stood on top of a semi-large hill that was cleared of trees pretty far back, and it overlooked Konoha with all its lights glittering off the snow.

"Oh Neji!…I-it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she took a closer look. The lights reflected her glowing brown eyes.

"So's my gift for you. But you have to get from me first," he said smirking.

Tenten turned around and tussled Neji for it. He ended up giving it to her because she did the irresistible puppy pout.

"Oh my god, Neji! Oh my god it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she held up the necklace. She quickly put it back and practically jumped on Neji as she gave him a big hug, but it ended up sending them down the hill.

When they finally landed, Neji was on top of Tenten and both were laughing.

When Neji realized this, his smile slowly faded and he turned a very deep red. Tenten just smiled at him sweetly with her gift at hand.

"Uh… umm…here, uh… let me h-help you up," he staggered as got off her. Tenten started to blush some as she realized at what had happened, but it died down after she told herself not to worry.

_What is there to be embarrassed about? I was just smiling, that's all._

Neji walked Tenten home in silence(an awkward one to be technical)

They came to Tenten's house and stood there on her porch waiting for one another to say something. Tenten finally spoke up.

"Well…thanks for coming, and the Valentines' gift." She was planning on saying more, but Neji cut her off.

"That wasn't a Valentines' gift. That was a-thank-you-for-putting-up-with-me gift."

"O-oh," she replied, a little disappointed.

"Then w-"she tried to start, but was cut off by Neji again.

"This is." He moved closer as well as pulls her closer and kissed her gently on the lips, and she did it back, too(after a brief moment from being shocked).

When Neji pulled back (still keeping his grip on her waist), he whispered,"Happy Valentines' Day Tenten."

She looked into his eyes, then moved closer to give him a hug. Before she went into her house, she gave him one last kiss and said,"I love you."

"I love you too," he answered as he let go of her hand. She smiled sweetly at him again then closed the door.

Neji walked off and kicked for joy, some snow flying in the process. He looked at it as her remembered the day.

"It's official," he told himself. "I love the snow and all its magic."

So how's my first one-shot? If it's bad sorry, live with it, no one's perfect. Please Leave a review though: D


End file.
